


a sum of our parts

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Mark’s beginning to think that there must be some kind of competition going on.





	a sum of our parts

**Author's Note:**

> this is the eleventh of twelve prompts that have been requested and it really has been a long time coming. it fills the prompt markjin/markson - l. a stolen kiss, but i being me couldn't choose which ship to write, and ended up with a mark-centric markjinson idea. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!

Mark’s beginning to think that there must be some kind of competition going on.

He’ll be fixing himself breakfast in the kitchen, and Jinyoung will sneak up on him, touching his hand to Mark’s cheek and kissing him before asking (or telling, really) Mark to make him a cup of coffee. Mark will be stretching before a dance practice, and Jackson will tackle him, throwing him even more off balance with a kiss before ducking away just as quickly as he appeared.

Mark isn’t complaining, and there’s no way that he ever would, but he’s curious. It definitely feels like something’s going on, like the other two are up to something. Whatever it is, he’s happy to sit back and let it happen. Especially if it means that his boyfriends will take every opportunity they can to kiss him.

So Mark doesn’t think about it too much. There’s probably some kind of score keeping going on over on the other side, but he’s lost count of how many times each of them have kissed him over the last couple of weeks. If Jinyoung and Jackson are competing, then Mark thinks it’s pretty even.

When it comes to how much he loves them, it’s unequivocally, unquestionably even. There’s no way that Mark could ever choose between them. They both feel the same and he knows it: whatever the two of them are doing, it isn’t a matter of who loves him more.

He couldn’t even begin to compare the kisses. Even when it’s brief, just a quick peck before whoever it is breaks the kiss, there’ll be something that makes it so Jinyoung, so Jackson. Something so _them_ that separates it from being kissed by anybody else. (Not that Mark would want to be at this point. He’s got them, and it’s all he needs.) Jackson kisses like he thinks he’s got something to prove, and there’s fire, always fire, whether the flames are roaring or if they’re just gently licking at Mark’s skin. Jinyoung’s smoother, all confidence and finesse, whatever he’s doing with his hands somehow just as important as his mouth. They’re so different, but both so, so good.

Mark has to wonder where he fits in, how they’d describe him. He isn’t exactly going to ask either of them, but if they’re secretly squabbling over who can kiss him the most, they’ve got to think that he’s pretty good, too. It’s a confidence boost, if nothing else.

It’s even more of a confidence boost the next time the three of them are in bed together and Jinyoung and Jackson can’t seem to stop kissing him. He doesn’t bother asking _hey, you guys have been doing this a lot lately, what’s that about?_ He just lets it happen, just lets his body relax as they kiss him: his mouth, his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Everywhere they can reach. Just kisses won’t be enough to make him come, but as foreplay goes, this is pretty fucking good. Mark can feel himself starting to get hard, and he doesn’t even care that neither of them are touching him yet.

He can’t even be mad when they stop because when they do, they both smile at him and then meet in the middle to kiss each other, one of Jinyoung’s hands reaching up to grasp at Jackson’s hair as Jackson moans into Jinyoung’s mouth. His other hand’s on Jackson’s waist, his grip firm as his thumb traces circles over Jackson’s skin. Mark’s breath catches in his throat at the sight. Just watching them like this has him soaring just as high as he was when he was the one being kissed. They’re so hot like this, and they’re both his, both his and each other’s. Their love is his to share in, his not just to witness but to be an important and integral part of. It’s everything.

They’re still smiling when they break apart.

“Come on,” Mark says, unable to help himself from grinning too. He thrusts his hips up a little, the movement enough for Jinyoung and Jackson to notice it. He’s in the kind of mood where he feels like his eyes must be glittering, daring the two of them to do something without any more words, with just the look on his face.

The expressions he sees mirrored back at him make it clear that he doesn’t have to do anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
